The Alternate
by tsk91
Summary: A continuation of Three Ways to Screw Up by My Name Is Not Zippy. Raven Roth has had a rough morning. She was transported to a different dimension by wish from a genie, meet the Teen Titans, and a superhero version of herself. Now that she has been wished back to her own world, she'll run into some familiar faces, confront her true origin, and maybe save her hometown in the process
1. Only Time Would Tell

Raven was falling.

Well, scratch that she was floating. Floating on what seemed to be a pillow, a pillow made of crimson, aqua and brown smoke. All around she saw stars, the biggest stars she ever saw. The yellow and white plasma pulsed to the sound of her heart. _Well, this is a once of lifetime kinda thing. _Suddenly, the spheres of light started to move. The stars pulsed faster, and faster around her, spinning and spinning and spinning. Her blue cloak, caught up in the current of wind, blew up like a parachute. Her short, tomboyish, hair reflected the glow of shimmering lights. The pearl earrings in her ears, got warmer and warmer until they burned against her ear. Then she heard a booming voice echo throughout the void.

"You are almost home, Ms. Roth. I hope it has been a pleasant trip."

"It has. Mr. Genie-Dude, that was incredible! Oh, I wished I could have stayed longer in the alternate dimension where I'm a superhero, lived in tower shaped like a t, and fought crime...hmm, ya know that sounds kinda hard to believe now that I said it out loud..." Raven mused.

"With my power, mortal, nothing is hard. However, before I transport you to your abode there is something we must discuss. My master's wish will have far-reaching effects for his world and yours."

Raven felt a chill go down her spine. What far reaching effects? Uh Oh. How long did she leave her dimension? Was she going to come back and find that apes ruled the planet? Would she have ape parents now? Oh, crud! She would have to groom them and wash them, feed them bananas...

"Now" the Genie's voice broke her train of thought. "I can not tell you the consequences that await you. All you can know is that the wish has been fulfilled. Soon, you will meet your world's version of my master."

"Your master? The green stud-muffin who wished me back here? Perfect! I can't wait!" If her world's version was any like the one she met a couple of hours ago then she couldn't wait for them get to know each other better...

"Your world's Beast Boy goes the name Gar Logan." the Genie's loud interrupted again "and he moved to Jump City this very day. Be cautioned child he will be...different then my master"

"How different? Ya mean physically, or..." questioned Raven. Abruptly, the stars stopped spinning and started to grow and spill into the darkness around her. She could see her room start to take shape. The white and yellow stars took the shape of her brown lamp and white ceiling lights. The pillow of smoke that she stood on billowed and inflated into her soft purple bed. Her room came into focus, what was now just a series of twinkling lights became the light blue walls of her room. Her floor appeared right below the bed and edged its way to baby blue walls. Her bookcase and TV came into view last, filling the corner of her room. Finally, she was home.

"Good-bye, Ms. Roth until we meet again..." The once loud voice whispered to her. Raven laid on her bed. She felt sleepy all of the sudden. Her eyes felt heavy, she rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

Raven opened her eyes and looked around her room. Nothing was floating, not disembodied voices or cool smoke._ It wasn't a dream was it? No, It can't have been a dream! I went to a place in Jump City that didn't exist. A T-shaped tower filled with teenage superheros. I met a bald metal robot man, a strange orange skinned red head, a masked caped black-hair boy who looked like a traffic light and... a cute green boy with fangs. The same boy I've been seeing in my dreams for months. No, this wasn't a dream! It was real. I'm sure of it!_

_Oh, Crap, How much time passed? Was it the same day or month even?_

_How long was I gone? _Raven unplugged her smart phone from its charger on her bed stand. She looked at the date on her cell phone. 10/17/2014. OK_, so same day. It looks like no time has passed. I tried on my new cloak, went to another dimension with help of a genie and now I'm back not a second later. I thought I was dreaming. But, I wasn't. God, this feel so unreal. It wasn't a dream! I went to another dimension! So Badass! I can't wait to tell Jill when she gets back from Dakota City. She probably think I'm crazy. If that genie was telling the truth that that means all I have to do is wait for this Gar Logan to show his smooth green face._

Raven stopped to listen to any noise for any noise in the rest of the house. Complete silence, quiet not a soul in it_. If its this quiet that means I'm alone here. Dad is probably with his golf buddies, great. I'm here by myself. _Raven took off her favorite cloak, a gift from her dad, Rex, and put on a hanger in her closet._ Well, time to sweat pants it up. _

As she changed into her sweat pants and t-shirt she thought about she thought about her other parent._ Mom is still at work, Saturday School, what a waste of time and...Mom!_

Raven remembered what the "Beast Boy" in the other world told her. Her powers, her true lineage, all of it, a lie. Her mom, Angela Roth lied to her! _Mom never lies!_

_I can't believe she hid who my dad was. Why didn't she tell me? I've been so scared the last couple of weeks, I mean, I can lift things and break them with my mind. I thought I was going crazy! _Raven felt something coarse through her bloodstream, it was like her bones were on fire. Her head started to pulse like it had its own heartbeat, louder with every second.

_She said nothing to me! Never even hinting at what I'm capable of! All this time I thought I was a freak! I'm worse. I'm the daughter of a demon named Trigon for God's sake! She could never be honest to me! Well, __**WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A NICE LITTLE TALK AND SHE'LL HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING, NO MORE SECRECTS OR LIES! **_

The pain in her head started to intensify. Raven put her hands on her head and tried to cradle it. _A migraine, just what I need! _The light on her ceiling flicked, on and off, rapidly until they exploded sending shards of light bulb everywhere. _Oh! Great._

Raven spent the next half hour sweeping up the broken pieces of light bulb. _Is_ _this going to happen all the time now? It only used to happen once in a while. Another reason to find this Gar Logan. Maybe, just maybe he can teach me how to control my outbursts of energy. Gotta get my mind off Mom or my powers before I break something else. Besides Mom won't be back until_ she glanced at her alarm clock next to the large mirror in her room. The clock read 9:30. _She won't be back until noon. I need to relax._

_TV! That always helps!_

She reached for the remote next to her lamp, clicked the brown device on and the hum of the TV come to life. It was some eyewitness interview for Channel 6. _Hmm. What a slow news_ _day._

"and that's when I saw the green light, it was like a meteor it was, in my own backyard!" said a middle aged man with microphone shoved in his face "I could be an alien for a distant planet!" The microphone and camera shot shifted back to a blond reporter who faced the camera.

"Well, there you have it, Cindy. Aliens, how very likely" The blond quipped. "Back to you in the studio,"

"Thanks for that reverting report, John. It was well worth the air time." Cindy, the long haired brunette replied, and muttering the last part under her breath. Cindy continued with the rest of the day's events.

"In other news, the headquarters of the new genetic engineering company, Logan Genetics moved to Jump City earlier in the week. The board of directors and Mayor Light were surprised by the sudden and unexpected news. The CEO of the company, Marie Logan arrived today with her husband Mark and their son Garfield. The Logan family made headlines last month when they were reunited with their thought to be dead son."

Raven's heart beat loudly. The genie was telling the truth!

_Well, Mr. Gar Logan! It will be a pleasure to meet you shortly! _Raven thought, as a small smile reached her face. Then she thought back to the genie had told her. _Far reaching effects and consequences, that doesn't sound good at all. _Raven felt the chill run down her spine again.

_Hopefully, Gar will know something about my powers. He can help me! I know it._

Only time would tell.


	2. I Hope

Gar was falling. He could feel it. The wind blew through his blonde hair, he could feel its chill on his tan skin. He opened his light blue eyes, and he saw it. The twinkling lights of the city. He was falling and he didn't have a parachute. Thing is, he didn't remember jumping out of a plane. The lights of the city were closer as he plummeted to the city. He could see the outlines of Jump. _There's the water tower, S.T.A.R. Labs, Jumpton Bridge, City Hall. The world looks so small from up here. _

He looked at his hands, the_y _were covered by black and purple gloves. He stared down at his chest, the same thing, his old Doom Patrol uniform. _This isn't right, I haven't wore this uniform in a month, not since..._

_**Steve, Cliff, Larry, Chief! They're Gone! And For What! **__No, I can't think about it. I can't lose control again. _He looked down on his hand, his holoring was still there. He glared down at the piece of jewelry. He was still falling. _Stupid thing! It doesn't even work half the time! I should give Dr. Stone a piece of my mind!_

_Oh, what's the use? I don't even know why I wear it anymore...People still treat me like a freak even if I don't look like fanged green elf. Even my parents, they still treat me like a was their five-year old little kid._ The ground was getting closer now. He could clearly see an island off the coast of the city, straight down below him. _Just my luck! I manage to fall on the piece of land that isn't the ocean._

The island grew in size as he fell, it became the size of a house, the mansion, then a foot ball field. He was so close now..He closed his eyes before he hit the ground. He didn't feel any pain, no broken bones. He felt warm, like he was being hugged by a heater. His body was covered by something.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn't falling anymore. He was asleep. _It was a nightmare, you idiot. _He laid on his back, staring up the ceiling. It wasn't a ceiling. Though, it was black, polished upholstery. He lifted his head and scanned his surroundings. He was in an automobile, a fancy one his parents rented. The inside of the car was clean, untouched by anything, The upholstery of the whole car was black like the ceiling. _Feels like I'm in a hearse. _He looked to the front seat, his dad, Mark was driving. His mom, Marie, was in the passenger seat, her hand hovering over a cup of coffee that was in a cup holder next to her. The time on the clock in front of him caught his attention.

9:30

"Good Morning, Sleepy Head!" Marie said softly to him

His mom glanced back at him. Her graying brown hair caught the light of the sunrise. Her brown eyes brimming with emotion. His mom was dressed in a brown business suit that looked like it had never looked worn before. A jagged scar ran diagonally across her face, a souvenir from the boating accident.

Gar shuttered, _Better a scar then death, _Rita once told him. His mom was scarred but she was alive! His dad was alive! They were alive, this whole time! Gar still had trouble wrapping his head around it. Not even two months ago, he was alone, wandering the country side of Lumumba. If I knew that they were not dead, things would have been so different! _No Galtry, no being a thief for those two assholes, no experiments, no Doom Partol! _Gar knew that last one wasn't fair, Rita and Steve looked out for him like their own. Larry and Cliff were fun to be around once you got to know them. Gar felt a pang his chest. His throat constricted, making hard to breathe. He felt his eyes start to burn at the thought of them._ Is this going to happen every time I think of them? Get your head together, Gar! They wouldn't want you angsting over them! You're stronger than that!_

Marie gave her son a look.

"Honey, it's ok to cry for them" she said gently "They were your family, and you miss them. Anyone would feel sad after their loved ones passed away. Your team's death **was sad. **If you have to cry, then let it go. Your father and I won't think any less than you. It's good to cry sometimes..."

He sat up in the car he was in. The sun beamed its way through the glass window hitting the left side of his face. He saw a sign outside of the window. It said Jump City 5 miles.

He could see his refection in the window.His spiky blonde hair stood up on its end, and blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. He looked down at his left hand, the holo-ring was doing its job. His clothes were wrinkled, a his black hoodie crumpled against his chest. He had his Captain Marvel red and white t-shirt on, with his faded blue jeans, and some white sneakers.

Gar looked to his mom, and sobbed "It's just... they're gone, Mom! I don't know what to do now! They trained me to be a hero and now I don't know what to do next. And then you two show up and I'm having trouble handling it...and-"

"It's a lot to take in, sweetie, I know and I can't imagine myself in your situation. But, I know that if they were here right now they would tell you everything going to be ok" replied Marie calmly.

"But it's not! Mom! It's not ok!" snapped Gar, his frustration evident "I'm sorry...it's just hard, you know." he mumbled.

"I know it is Gar. You've been through a lot. And I know we haven't been there for you. But, we here now. As a family" his father, Mark, spoke, entering the conversation "When we found out you were alive, it gave both a breath of fresh air. We spend years in a spiral until we finally realized the truth"

"What truth?" questioned Gar.

"Everything that's happened to you, all of it, your mother and I bare full responsibility." answered Mark "And I know you're going say that we don't. But we do. As parents we bear the responsibility of your life. What you when through, it's on us. All of it" he finished sadly.

"No." Gar countered, feeling suddenly guilty "Dad, Mom, no. I'm the one that went through it."

Marie sighed and looked at her husband "I think" she said reluctantly "what your father is trying to say is that none of this your fault. Honey, we came to Jump City to one reason; to give you the life we should have. It will be safer here. I promise. Here we can have a fresh start, with no dangerous adventures or deadly viruses. This place has a great school, a large beach so we can go swimming like you used to. It will be great, I'm sure of it."

Gar sighed and looked out the window again. They entered the city. He could see the Jumpton Bridge off the horizon. _A fresh start? I sure hope so. Maybe...Mom is right. Maybe, just, maybe, we can have a better life here. I can go swimming, good to a real school for once without having to worry about supervillians or anything._ _It would be nice, I guess, to have some friends my own age for once._

_I really am lucky. Moving to a new place, no one knowing about my powers or anything. My parents are alive! And I'm with them._

_Everything is going to be OK._

_I hope._

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Sorry, this chapter is angst heavy. It will get better, I promise! Thanks to the people who reviewed, followed and favorited. I really appreciate it. **

**Next time on The Alternate, Raven confronts her mom about her father.**

**Stay Tuned! And don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. This Sucks

_So, it's 11:30. Half an hour before Mom gets home, great. _Raven thought to herself as she laid lazily on her bed. She still had no idea on how she was going to confront her mom about the truth, but she had to.

_Maybe this is a bad idea, I mean, maybe she didn't tell me the truth for a reason _a part of her brain argued as stared blankly at her cluttered and disheveled bookcase.

_What reason would that be? _Raven shot back, _Its not like a wasn't bound to notice that I'm different from other people. Most people in the world can't move things from with their mind. Although most don't travel through dimensions and have prophetic dreams either._

_I'm just saying that there's probably more to Mom lying that we give her credit for_ her conscience reasoned

_Which will we know for sure we ask her_ Raven pointed out to herself. _Gotta stop arguing with myself, It's not healthy._

_Chirpp! Chirpp! Chripp!_

_Uggh, phone's going off. _Raven glanced down at her phone, it was Mom.

Grapping some food from Big Belly, want sum?

Raven felt her stomach groan at the thought. She _was _hungry. Quickly she texted back.

Yes, please. Double Chesse hold the onions, and mustard.

_Fast food, again. We need to find someone in this family who can cook _Raven snarked to herself. _Well if Mom is picking some food up then she'll be home soon. Which means we can have our little talk, since Dad doesn't get come for golf until 2. Does Dad know anything about who my real Dad is? He's a taxidermist golfer, what could he possibly know about demons and telekinetic children, right?_

_I need tea. That's what I need. _Raven sat up from her bed and took a deep breath. Tea will help. Raven slipped her feet into her blue fuzzy slippers and exited her room. She walked down main hallway of the her house. She glanced at the white walls of her house, and passed the bathroom, _still need to take a shower_, her mom's study, _where she studies on how to give students F'_s and her parents bedroom, _don't want know what goes on in there._

Raven went past the hallway, took a right and headed into the kitchen. Their kitchen was small and brightly painted light purple. She walked to her pantry, opened it and took out her tea pot. It was a small ceramic white teapot able to hold a couple of cups of water. She poured the water in, and added her favorite tea leaves. She put the ceramic pot on the stove and turned the stove to medium low heat.

_Now that's all done, all I have to do is wait. _Raven sat down at their kitchen table. She heard the front door lock shuffle and the door open. _Mom's home. OK. Here we go._

Angela Roth entered her home with two bags of Big Belly Burgers.

"Raven, you home?" her mom yelled as she enter their house.

"I'm home, ma. I'm in the kitchen making some tea." answered Raven

Angela walked into the kitchen with their food. Her mom looked and older version of Raven. Her black hair was longer, and her eyes were green. She was wearing long sleeved white shirt and jeans with some sneakers.

"Hey, honey. Good Morning, did you sleep well?" her mom asked. She looked Raven, who seemed worried.

"I slept fine, mom. Can I...talk to you about something?" asked Raven timidly.

"Yeah, sure, honey. What's wrong" replied Angela, somewhat concerned. Angela sat down at the table next to her, and grasped her daughter's hand, and looked at her intently.

"Do you know" Raven began. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Before I ask you, please you have to promise me, that you'll tell me everything. That you won't lie to me, please?" pleaded Raven. Dread started to fill Raven, _this is it. _

"Of course, Why? What's wrong?" Angela asked. Her mom seemed a bit anxious too.

"Why did you..lie about who my dad was, my biological dad I mean." asked Raven quietly. "You old me that my father was a deadbeat, why? He's much worse. I know who my dad is. I know his name is Trigon."

"Honey, how did you, who told you this?" her mom questioned gently.

"Mom, this going to sound crazy, but I swear I'm telling you the truth. I went into an alternate dimension, where met a different version of me. In this place I met a boy who knew things about me no one would know. He told me that I had magic powers inherited by my demon father, Trigon." Raven said as she took a deep breath.

"Honey, I don't know what to say... That's sounds... crazy... why would you believe something like that? Are you sure this all just wasn't all just a dream?" her mother asked skeptically.

_Mom just tell me the truth please. That's all I want. _

Raven looked a her mother with a slightly pissed off expression. Her headache returned with a vengeance. Raven remembered the teapot on the stove. Then, she had an idea.

"I'll show you I'm not crazy." Raven replied. Raven told deep breathe and concentrated the teapot on the stove. With all her mental might she wanted to crush it. The teapot obeyed her command and shattered with a small explosion.

"Did you see what I did? I exploded that with my mind. I've being doing that lately. Now, tell me what's happening?" snapped Raven.

Angela sat there, stoic and took a deep breathe. She looked a her daughter with a subdued expression and said quietly "It's true, you're half-demon. Honey, you have to understand I never wanted this to happen. It seems like you inherited more from Trigon than I realized. I'm sorry, I guess I thought you didn't have any of his abilities. I was wrong."

"Why then?" pleaded Raven. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you, you would not have believed me, Raven. I just wanted you to have a normal life."

Angela steadied herself and continued "When I was young, about your age, I met a man. He was unlike anyone I had ever met. He was just so prefect. I was swept off my feet. I should have known it was too good to be true. One night he told me that he needed something for me, a child. At first, I thought he was joking. He became more and more insistent and threatened to kill me if I didn't! I still refused. He became very angry and he transformed into this thing, a monster, and he... um...forced me... soon I was pregnant with you. Her mom's voiced steadied. "I ran as far away as a could. I met a group of monks led a woman named Azar. They sheltered me for as long as they could. When Trigon discovered that we were with them he attacked. Azar and the monks broke their vow of pacifism and fought back. They were able to kill Trigon but in the process they died. I had no where to go so I came back to my hometown. I met Rex when you were just a baby and one thing led to another and we got married. You didn't show any signs of being demonic so I figured you were fine."

"Mom, you were...Oh, shit, Mom. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't know... Oh God!" Raven gasped trying to hold back tears.

"It's OK, Raven, none of it was your fault. I've moved past what happened a long time ago, believe me." Angela assured her.

"Your father and I still love you, and we always will, out of everything that's happened you were the best thing about it." Angela added

Angela told her. "Please, just don't tell your father anything. He doesn't need to know about what happened. As far as he knows some deadbeat just left me at the altar."

"Wait. You never told him?" Raven questioned.

"No, and I don't plan to. He doesn't need to know." Angela said firmly without any hesitation.

"OK. So, what happens now" asked Raven feeling a bit lost.

"What happens now? We going to have to find a way to suppress your powers. If anyone found out they would run our family out of town." Angela said in sad voice.

"Suppress it? Are you sure I'm going to be able to? What if I can't?" Raven asked worriedly.

"You can. It's the only way." her mother whispered.

_The only way. Oh my God! Demon fathers, magical abilities. I'm so way over my head. This sucks..._

_**Author's Note: God, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. At least it's out there. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Next time, We'll flash forward a couple of days and Gar and Raven will actually meet. That will be fun to write!**_


	4. This Is So Awkward

It was a cool Monday morning in Jump City. The orange and yellow sun peaked over the ocean. The rays banished the morning fog. The morning's here are cold, Gar realized, nothing like the sweltering heat of Lumumba, as he stepped out of his bedroom balcony. He moved into his new room and already hated it. It was so nice... not covered in grime or dust. He slept in a _brand new bed, in a newly painted room filled tons of gadgets with a computer, and an internet TV. _

Luckily for him, his parents bought him every kind of nature and anthropology magazine they could think of, and there were at least 20. _It was nice_ to just sit down and read about dinosaur fossils, and Australopithecus remains without having to drop the story to run to Antarctica to_ stop a freaking brain in a jar_. Whenever he thought about the missions he went on, the more his chest would constrict. What business did a 7 year old have stopping crazed super villians? What if he died? What if was captured and tortured? What was he really doing with his life? It had only been a couple of days, but he started to _like_ being normal.

He had asked his mother yesterday if it was bad that he didn't miss being a superhero. His mother looked straight at him and smiled. She said "Anyone that misses doing what you did on a daily basis probably did it for the wrong reasons." Was he really a hero all those years because he wanted to be or because his adoptive family was? He missed the Doom Patrol so much it hurt, but the more he thought about what he did the more he didn't miss risking losing life and limb. That made him feel more guilty then his team being gone.

_It was a culture shock being here that much was clear_ Gar thought, changing the subject. On his bed was this thin touch computer that his parents got him, that thing was fun to play with at least for a little while. It doubled as a phone. He was never into the latest tech, gallivanting around the world to save bad guys wasn't the best when you wanted the latest gadgets. It was like a scene out of one of Rita's movies. Everything here was so bright and sunny, in an over expensive, and commericalistic way.

Yes, Jump City was different from any place he had ever been. Gar half expected to be surrounded by rich, dunb socialites. He was, mind you, but they were only his neighbors. California was nothing like what the TV showed. Sure, there were plenty of surf boards, tanned swimmers, and giant mansions. Everyone just wasn't as fake as the soap shows portrayed it. It was a bit hypocritical Gar mused, for him to complain about the lack of stereotypes in this new town when he lived as a stereotype. Here he was, some blonde, technically green haired, rich kid, who came here with this rich parents, living in a recently bought mansion, going to a public school. That felt like the premise to an awful soap opera.

Yup, today was his first day in an American public school. He had no idea what he was going to wear. For a second, this morning, he was half-way in his old uniform. He couldn't really wear that to school. He didn't know why he kept it. Maybe, he was half expecting for Rita and Cliff to show up and give him an assignment. For now, he had it in his briefcase, under his bed.

He left his balcony, and went back into his room. He searched his closet, all new short sleeved collared plaid shirt's, with dark jeans attached to them. He took out the first one he saw, and laid it on his bead. _Time to hop into the shower. _Gar grabbed a towel from the bathroom pantry. _Here we go. _He entered the bathroom and stared at the mirror. Slowly, the removed the holo-ring from the ring removed his t-shirt leaving his chest bare. He looked at his reflection as his image flickered off. Gone was his blonde skin, instead was a green forest tone covered in jagged scars crossing his torso and pecs. _Awful, I look so bizarre._ His face had gone for a pinkish hue to green. His teeth were replaced with fangs. _I should work at a circus, then I would feel at home. _His eyes went from a light blue to deep green. His hands went developed into claws with sharp fingertips. _Great, I look like a Halloween costume. _He removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. _Maybe all the green will wash off._

After Gar showered and changed he headed down stairs to the first floor. The house, or mansion was big. There was rooms for everything. Studying, office, entertainment. The way the house was step up it looked like someone had just bought furniture, and threw into every room even if it didn't make any sense. It looked like at an old house, an old big house that you could set a murder mystery in. Gar, dressed in his new clothes, descended down the stairs. His father was drinking coffee, siting in the dining area. Mark saw his son heading down the stairs.

"Son, how do you sleep" Mark asked his son brightly. Mark was bald, not a hair on his head. He had blue eyes, and lines under his eyes from not sleeping. He had a graying beard. He wore a suit, a nice black coat, with a white dressy shirt, and black slacks.

"Surprisingly well, actually! You're dressed nice where you headed to?" Gar replied, lying through his teeth, as he grabbed a cereal box from the top of the fridge.

"Well, headed to an interview, actually. I have no mind for the corporate world like your mom does at Logan Industries. So I applied to teach genetics and biology at UCJC." his dad explained.

"Oh, Dad, that's great. Do you think you'll get the job?" asked Gar as he pour milk into his cereal. He started to eat his cereal. _Oh, sweet cereal how I've missed you_.

"Well, I'm sure. I haven't been to an interview in a decade believe it or not, so I'm a little rusty. Fortunately, I know my biology." his bad boasted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" mumbled Gar as he scarfed down his marshmallow laden cereal.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, hurry and finish your cereal or we're going be late for your first day of school. Your mom already put your backpack in my car." Mark quickly said.

"Sure" said Gar as he drank the rest of the cereal from the bowl. He dropped his bowl in the sink and followed his dad outside the front door.

Gar arrived at Haney High School with 5 minutes to spare. He ran to his first class, biology. He entered the class room and sat down by the first table that was available. It was in the back of the class with two people sitting by it. As soon as he sat down the bell rang. Gar looked at the people at the table. There at the table was a blonde girl, with green eyes looking completely disinterested, and a girl with blue eyes and short hair.

"Good Morning, everyone." The teacher in the front of the class said. "Turn to chapter 3 in your books, and let's get started-"

Gar raised his hand and said "Um. Sir, I don't have a book."

The teacher looked at him with annoyed expression and replied "Why not, Mr. Um, I'm sorry what's your name?" The whole class turned to look at him. The two people at his table held an amused expression.

"Garfield, umm, Sir. Garfield Logan." he answered back, embarrassed. Gar could himself blushing for his head down to his feet. He never liked being the center of attention.

"Oh, the new student. I'm sorry Mr. Logan. My name is Mr. Drake. We don't have an extra book with us, you can look on with the person next to you, and after class we check you out a new book." Mr Drake explained.

"Ye-yes, Sir" mumbled Gar sheepishly. Gar turned to the person sitting next to him. It was the short-black haired girl. "Do-do you mind?" Gar whispered to her.

The short haired girl beamed and looked at him. She whispered back "Not at all. Name's Rachel but my friends call me Raven."

"I'm- I'm Gar." he stuttered, "But I'm sure you-you already knew that."

"Gar. That's a nice name to have." Raven replied kindly. Gar blushed, looked at her and looked at the book they were sharing. _This is what school is like? This is so awkward! _

**Author's Note: 4 chapters and they finally meet. Originally, Gar's car was supposed to break down in front of Raven's house. That felt a bit forced, and to be honest, most teenagers meet at school anyway. Next up, Raven and Gar interact more. Thanks for all the views, and to everyone who is reading this story. Review if you get a chance, and thanks to those showing an interest, it means a lot.**


	5. Things Are Good

Raven usually hated biology class. It didn't help that any science was usually lost on her. She was better in English or Art class, than stupid biology. Today was different. Right before the bell rang, a new kid ran in. Poor guy looked nervous, especially when he raised his hand, and asked Mr. Drake a question. He started to shake and blush when Mr. Drake addressed him in front of the whole class. Then he said his name was Gar Logan. _Genie-Dude is was right, this "Beast Boy" was different_. For one he didn't have his usual cute, green, pigment. His ears were _regular shaped. _His eyes were light blue instead of handsome dark green.

So, now he read off my biology book while Mr. Drake lectured about how important chemistry is to biology. _Uggggh, Chemistry! Biology's more confusing and complicated cousin. _While the teacher lectured, Gar took out a notebook and a lead pencil and took vigorous notes. Gar seemed to listen to what our teacher was saying and was _paying attention_. After an hour of concentration gradient, diffusion, and other headache-educing words the bell rang.

Gar pipped up after being silent for the whole period. He turned to me. "Thank y-you, Raven."With that he went to ask the teacher for a copy of the biology book for the class. My friend, Jill, who sat at my table, took this opportunity give me a look. Jill gave me her patented _I know what you are doing look._

"So helping the new kid out? Crushing already, Rae? You move fast."Jill teased.

Raven flushed. Jill always had a knack for making her blush.

"Nope. Gar just needed a book to read. So, I let him read off mine. I don't have the mind for this sort of thing anyway." Raven justified.

"Sure, you're not." Jill jested. "It's not like you sat super close to him and checked him out when he wasn't looking."

"You read too much into things, come on were going to be late to the next class." Raven stood up and gathered her things. Jill followed her. _Still the rest of the day to go. _

Raven had to sit through three more periods before lunch time came around. Her new friend, Gar was in the last class before lunch with her. Raven loved 4th period for two reasons. For one, her mom taught the class and she was a great teacher, and also, as long as you finished your work early you could leave early for lunch. Early lunch was one of God's graces. As everyone left for an early lunch, Raven caught up to Gar. _Here goes to making a new friend._

"Hey, Gar. Want to go and grab a bite to eat, at Big Belly it's only a couple of blocks away from here." Raven asked calmly.

Gar immediately blushed and started to tense up. _Gee, this guy just isn't a people person. _He stared at her for a couple seconds and stuttered a response.

"That w-would be ok, I guess. I need to get back before 5th period, ok?"

"It won't take long, trust me." Raven answered. With that, the showed their ID's to campus security, left the school and walked north to Big Belly Burger. It was a somewhat cool day in Jump but the sun was out. There was light clouds that floated in the sky.

"It shouldn't take that long to walk there. I walk there all the time. Well, not all the time, more than I should. Do you like Big Belly Burger? The dark haired girl rambled.

"Never had it. Only been in town for a couple of days. Mostly been eating Chinese take-out over the weekend. My family and I just moved to this place." Gar replied very silently as the strolled down the street together. His head was a bit down as they walked. W_as he scared or nervous? He shouldn't be. What does he have to be nervous about?_

The couple walked further down the road passing other groups of kids as they went."That's cool. Well, how do you like the city so far? Is it exciting?" Raven asked enthusiastically.

"It's different what I'm used to. Never been in California for more than a day." Gar mumbled. Gar looked around and saw nothing houses and buildings for miles. "This place isn't as big or crowded as Nairobi, though."

Raven looked at him strangely. "Nairobi, where's that?" There were getting closer to BBB.

"It's in Kenya. I spent some time there." Gar replied with a little more life. His eyes seemed to light up with the mention of the place. "I spent most of my life in Africa, actually."

"Oh really, how is it?" Raven asked with some interest.

"Hot, but beautiful. There was always something happening, and the nature preserves are incredible!" he exclaimed. Gar seemed to start to relax a little. Raven moved a little closer to him as they walked.

"That sounds great." Raven moved a bit closer to him. Gar didn't seem to notice. They were almost at Big Belly.

Raven nudged him gently, "So, is America exactly what other countries say it is?"

"Kind of. Its definitely smoggy, and a bit superficial. The people here are really nice, though. Like this morning, I met someone who said was your friend. Jill. We have Spanish class together. She's really quite funny." Gar explained.

"She is" Raven agreed as they walked up to Big Belly Burger. There was a decently sized line to order your food. They both stood in line, ready to order. Gar and Raven stood there, with an awkward silence that hung between them. _I need to find a way to ask him if he knows anything about my powers, but it looks like he wouldn't know the first thing about them. _

After they ordered their food. Raven gestured to a table, they sat down, and waited for their food.

Raven looked across the table. "So, what did you order?"

"A chicken sandwich with fries. You?" Gar replied.

"Double cheeseburger with some onion rings. I've been eating fast food way too much." Raven mused.

"Well, it doesn't show." Gar blurted out. He blushed, realizing what he had said. "I mean, I didn't notice. I mean-"

"I know what you meant, and thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Raven winked back at him. _He is cute, I guess..._

"23, 24. Your order is ready," The desk at the front announced. Gar briskly stood up and retrieved their food, grabbed some ketchup packets, and two waters, and sat down. They sat there, and ate their food and made some small talk. Raven told him how bad she was at biology.

"I might have to get a tutor. Which sucks, cause I have no money." Raven said as she chewed on her cheese burger.

"I could tutor you!" exclaimed Gar, louder then he needed to. A nearby couple started to stare. He lowered his volume. "I know some biology."

"Really? You're on, Bio-Boy. I can't pay you, though-" Raven explained. Her family never really had a lot of money.

"It's fine. It's the least I can do for being nice to me on my first day of school. I really appreciate it." Gar said kindly.

"OK. Let me get your phone number and I'll text you when we can schedule a day," Raven replied warmly. Gar gave her his phone number as they finishing eating. They stood up and threw their mess away. They walked back to the school and chit chatted some more. As soon as they got back to the school the bell rang.

"Well, I have to get to class. Hey, if you ever want to hang out you can call me, if you want of course. It's cool if you don't. It was fun spending time with you." Gar explained with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'd like that. See you later, _handsome"_ Raven winked. _I enjoy seeing him blush. _True to her thought he blushed and waved a quick good-bye.

_Gar isn't at all what I thought he would be. I guess alternate dimensions change a lot of things. This is good. My powers haven't acted up. Met a new friend. Things are good!_

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading my story. Really means a lot. Now that Gar and Rae have met I can kinda go into the plot now. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. If you have any suggestions for villains or titans to show up then leave a review. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
